Mud Wrestling
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Boris and Voltaire participate in a wrestling match to win the heart of Judy.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki

**Title**

Mud Wrestling

**Summary**

Boris and Voltaire participate in a wrestling match to win the heart of Judy.

**.**

A large crowd of people consisting mostly of females gathered around the bog with bemused expressions on their faces. Some of the girls brought large paper signs with love hearts on them whilst others waved flags with the faces of their favourites. Today's competition would determine who was the manliest of men. The people in the crowd focused their attention on the fully clothed men standing in the pit.

The two incredibly buffed up men ripped their shirts off and roared at each other. The first of the two opponents was an old man in his late fifties. He was covered in wrinkly skin, had menacing dark eyes and his nose was very big. But no one dared mock him. He was the CEO of a furniture company and incredibly wealthy. Women from around the world kissed the ground he walked upon. His name was Voltaire Hiwatari, owner of Hiwatari Enterprises.

His bulging oiled muscles made all the women in the crowd cheer. Some even fainted, but that was probably from the dehydration. Voltaire couldn't concern himself with his adoring fans. He had a dirty battle to win! He narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Boris Balkov. Now Boris was an incredibly blessed human being. His purple hair was treasured by many and his smirk was worth a million. His incredible physique wasn't matched by anyone. "Are you ready for this, Voltaire?" Boris sneered, causing several girls to fan themselves.

Voltaire dug a hand into the mud and threw some at the crowd. A Mexican wave swept through in appreciation. "You will never beat me Boris."

Boris smirked. "I am the wrestling champion for three years and counting Voltaire."

Mud wrestling.

A _real _man's sport.

"That's because I couldn't participate in the past few years because of my stupid grandson," Voltaire replied. Each time the qualifying rounds came, Voltaire always had to pull out. In the first year, Kai got a girl pregnant and unfortunately she had to give birth on the qualifying day. In the second year, Kai lost his pants and embarked on a day trip searching for him. And last year? Kai came down with a cold. He was bed ridden for weeks.

"Where is Kai?"

"At the chocolate factory with that Bryan," Voltaire replied calmly. He pointed his fat finger at Boris and shook it. "Do not attempt to prolong your defeat. We must fight now for the prize!" He turned his attention to a tall, pretty blonde woman standing on a golden pedestal. Her name was Judy and she was vying for the boys' affections.

"Judy will never be yours."

A cold sneer crossed Voltaire's wrinkled face. "We shall see about that." Without any warning, Voltaire charged! Growling deeply, Voltaire tackled Boris forcing him into the mud. The two men scrambled trying to beat the other one into submission. Voltaire poked his finger into Boris's eyes, temporarily blinding him. "Take that bitch!"

As the two men fought the spectators discussed the possible outcomes of the match. "Who do you think will win?" asked Mariam, a pretty girl with royal long blue hair and emerald eyes. She would love to participate in the competition, but unfortunately only men were allowed. What a shame.

Her friend, a girl called Julia, shrugged. "I don't know really, but I hope Boris wins." She glanced discreetly at Judy, before turning back to the match. Boris had now shoved Voltaire's head into the mud. "Judy and Boris make a great couple." She shuddered at the thought of Voltaire being with Judy. That was creepy on so many levels.

Mariam opened her mouth to reply, but cringed when Voltaire kicked Boris in the shin. Although in pain, Boris managed to stand his ground. He tackled Voltaire into the mud, before standing up quickly and bringing his foot down hard on his bare muddy chest. Voltaire roared angrily. No man with purple hair would defeat him! "You will not be victorious!"

Boris laughed. He had to admit, seeing Voltaire so pissed off and angry was amusing. He even spotted a big fat vein throbbing in his forehead. A horrible ugly sight. Voltaire charged again, but Boris quickly evaded his attack. Voltaire slipped and fell face first into the mud. He groaned, pushed himself back up and spat out the mud in his mouth. "Ha ha ha," Boris cackled. "I will win the heart of Judy!" The only downside to winning Judy was the prize addition of Max. It was a combination prize unfortunately.

"So, how did this sport start anyway?" Julia asked, curling a lock of golden brown hair around her delicate middle finger.

"It started off as a competition to determine which man was the strongest," Mariam replied. "Now it's basically a way to win over girls." Not that she complained. She had met her current boyfriend, Michael, through mud wrestling.

Julia looked thoughtful considering Mariam's words then nodded slowly. Voltaire was still on the ground struggling to stand in the slippery stuff. Boris on the other hand was busy still laughing at his friend's demise. "Know this, you can't win. Just be gracious and accept defeat now."

He hated to admit it, but Boris's words spoke true. Continuing this match was pointless. Boris was younger than him and in much better shape. Besides... the prize wasn't worth it. Judy was awesome, but Max? He shuddered. He didn't want to play dad for Max. Boris could have that job. Looking after Kai was hard enough. He raised his hands in the air and nodded. A blob of mud fell of his face and landed with a sickening glob noise. "Okay you win. I surrender." The reaction was immediate. The crowd suddenly exploded with movement.

"Yay Boris won!"

"WOO HOO! Boris is officially the sexiest man alive!"

"I love you Boris!"

"Voltaire is such a bitch!"

Judy climbed down the pedestal and ran towards Boris, not caring about making her clothes dirty in the process. She wrapped her arms joyfully around Boris and embraced him tightly. Soon, she was covered in mud but she didn't care. Winning Boris was worth it. Max, on the other hand, watched with sheer terror from the sidelines. Now he was stuck with Boris as a dad. What on earth would his real father Trevor say? Sighing, he forced himself to accept Boris as his new dad. Well, at least Boris was loaded with money.

As the crowd continued to celebrate Boris's amazing, but expected win, Voltaire picked himself out of the mud and skulked away. One of these days... he would beat Boris at something, but for now he would let Boris enjoy his win. Victory might be sweet, but it's short. Cackling to himself and spitting out mud in the process, he made his way to the chocolate factory to pick up his wretched grandson Kai.

.

This explains the back story of mud wrestling, a common event that pops up in several of my one shots. I hope you are all happy Boris won – he's an awesome character! More Boris love! As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
